because I love you
by junon2
Summary: nocturnal discussions on the pillow Incestelemon Kiracagalli
1. Chapter 1

**Because I love you**

Author: junon2

Paring: Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: All of characters and place own at the creator of Gundam Seed (sorry, I don't know his name!;)), except the story what I own.

Summary: nocturnal discussions on the pillow.

Warning : **INCEST! ** That means a love affair agreed between the brother and the sister! If that you strike or you disarrange, I suggest to you to change of fic and don't read this fic. Euh, the fic pass before Destiny because I don't watch this anime.

Author's note:  If you read it, you can let a review to give me your opinion smile. I accept the positives remake and the critic, but not the hurtful or bad word. I choose this paring because I love this character. -.

Euh, please don't kill me (mdr). POV Kira.

I think my French version is better, if you can understand French, read it and sorry for the faults, but English it's not my mother tongue. Mea culpa

Please, I need a beta-reader, PLEASE! Because my English is not very good (who can see it, lol) - I need someone who likes the paring Kira/Cagalli and Asuran/Cagalli. I have 2 fic, if you want say me in review. 1000 thanks for the voluntary -

For my dear best friend, Cagalli Yulla Attha fangirl, who inspire me -

Good read -.

_First night_

« I watch the moon and the starry sky. Saw on the earth, the sky is beautiful, particularly the night: the star are like the million of small diamond lied on a cloth of dark blue velvet. The impression of beauty is biggest saw here. At my eyes, all seem more beautiful watched on the earth.

I sigh softly and I turn me on the large bed. I watch the blond head on the pillow near me. I smile softly at the view of the sleepy angel at my side. Because for me when she sleeps, she seems at an angel. I would pass my time to watch her: at my eyes, she is the most beautiful thing who exists in earth.

Her nice golden hair fall in her face. Her features are peaceful when she sleeps. I stretch out my hand to move the unruly hair. Next involuntarily I caress her cheek. A slight rubbing to don't wake up her. My goddess was exhausted of her day.

She moans softly under my caress. Sometimes I ask me that who exhausted her more, her work day or our night? I feel her to move next me, she is a little agitated. She must do a nightmare; I am sure what she dreams of her father. I slip a little near her and I caress her cheek to calm her. Her reaction is immediate, she curls against me. I close slowly my arms around her the manner protectors. I kiss lovely her forehead.

« Kira ? »

« Hum, …. ? » I feel her hot breath to caress my throat at a regular rhythm. I shiver lightly.

« Promise me one thing, please » she asks me with an exhausted and small voice.

« What ! » I know that my monosyllabic answer irritate her. Besides she sighs of exasperation. It's stronger of me, I smile. The silence starts to drag on interminably. Will she fall a sleep again?

«Promise me that never you leave me, please …. » Her voice gives me a jump. I was sure that she fall a sleep again.

« What ? », my voice expresses more the surprise than the question. She sometimes surprises me, where does she search this idea? Finally, Cagalli has always the preoccupations that pass me! She frees oneself of my hug and she revives suddenly. She searches my glance. Her beautiful amber eyes are disconcerted by the tear and they are sad. Suddenly, few tears flow on her cheek. She is afraid, I can see it in her disconcerted glance and especially I can feel in my soul. I don't know if it's because we are twins and therefore bind by a telepathic tie. For me, it's because we are in love and our souls are complementary, that I can feel that she feels.

She is afraid to be abandoned, fright to live again the same tears that the war inflicted her.

«Promise me that you never let me alone; that you never abandon me; …. Please… I can't live again that! …. I …. » Her voice breaks and now the tears cascade o her beautiful white cheeks. I know she thinks at her father; at Ahmed … She sees again those she lost in this war …. Or she'll think lost! Suddenly I realise she suffered enormously when she think I was dead!

« Cagalli …. » I attract her at myself and I dry her tears with the slow and lovely motions. Suddenly she frees herself of my hug and she fixes me straight in the eyes since few second.

«Please, Kira, I … » her voice breaks in an unverifiable sob. She lowers her head to mask her tears. She is too proud to appear weak in front of somebody because a head of state never depresses by his feelings! Of course according to her. The shiver went through her body she cries so much that she shivers like a leaf. But like a leaf what fall of a tree and it takes by a storm wind.

I tend my hand and I slip my finger under her chin. I force her to raise her head and I keep my pressure so that she fixes me. I smile at her gently and lovely.

« Promise my princess. I never leave you and I never let anything to separate us though it arrives. » I caress delicately her cheek and I attract her at me. I set a sweet kiss on her light pink lips. When our lips disconnect she lodges her head in my neck and she doesn't move since longs minutes. I press her against me and I let one of my hands to caress her back, just a slight rubbing to appease her muscle's tension. She finishes becoming calm; I can feel her body to loosen under my caress and her breath to become regular.

Her regular breath caresses my neck. Does she have an idea of the torture that she inflicts me? To have her here naked and can't caress her like I want, like I desire …. I die of desire to have more than a simple physical touch between our two bodies. I bit my lips. It isn't the time and it isn't surely of that she has need for instant. I lower my eyes to her blond head and I lay a small kiss on her hair.

It must that I think at other thing! I must do this! After that I'm the Ultimate coordinator! Though sometimes it doesn't useful at nothing this status! Like now for example …. I force my spirit to divert of the warmth of her body and of the sensation that it born in me. I fix my tough on our first meeting, this time where, at Héliopolis, our way met by accident, and where I took her for a boy. Suddenly I want laugh …. The picture who attack now my spirit are more funny: our first meeting when I took her for a boy, in the desert when she was glaze of sauce, next when she appeared in dress and that I say her she was a girl ….

My smile grow lager and I try don't laugh but same the light shiver course my body. Cagalli slowly frees herself of my hug. She notices that I do many efforts to not laugh. I continue to smille even when she fixes me. I bit my lip to not laugh.

« Why do you laugh? » Her voice becomes normal, she is totally calm.

« Hum, you want really to know? » I'm the teasing humour and I start to laugh gently. I can't hold back me. Now I want to play a little with her, to tease her. Especially with Cagalli, it's easier! She gets excited fast! But I know that I risk to regret it. Her glance becomes dark.

« Good, if you want not to say me …. And good, kept your secrets for you! » This time she is really aggravated. The ORB's princess never changes! I laugh frankly! It's more strong of me …..

« Oh, if you take the things like that and good sleep alone! » She is angry this time; my Victory's goddess goes out her kitten's claw to defend herself. With a rapidity that I don't think she has, she rises to one's feet and she jump outside the bed. She searches her clothes. Imagine, the directing of ORB doesn't go to walk naked in the wall of palace! I increase of laugh at the vision of a Cagalli walking the night naked in the wall!

It's at this time that her eyes cross mine. There, she is not only in anger, she is as extremely …. sad and disappointed? She turns at me her back and she slips on her underwear. A little bell strikes in my spirit: MISTACKE! She believes that I mock of her feeling, of her doubt and her fear…. Oh, no there I was an idiot!

With my rapidity of MS pilot, I catch her by the waist and I attract her at me. She struggles to free herself of my taking. She has a certain strength same that she can't compete with me. Though she has a certain advantage, I'm afraid to hurt her, her, she knows that she can't hurt me. But I am not exhausted my resourcefulness. I let her to struggles. The only thing she arrives to do it's to fall over us in the bed. I laugh at new, and this time she imitates me. The absurd of the situation helps a little. We need few minutes to keep our breath.

«To answer you I remembered our first meeting and our reunion in the desert » I turn myself toward her and I smile lovely at her. She grimaces gently.

« Ah, euh, ….. why ? It hasn't nothing of …. Hum …. Exceptionally it was sooner commonplace. Lastly, if it excludes the war. » She is extremely serious and I can see the sadness at new recovers her eyes. I really hurt her ! The worse that it didn't what I wanted…. Good, it needs that I get back into favour with her! Particularly that I hate to see her like that.

« Mmmm, … all of moment past with you are exceptional and wonderful … for me! » My voice is a murmur. I think that sincerely, I hold so much at her.

«Same our quarrel ? Same the time where I slap you? » Her tone is suspicious.

«Yes, same our quarrel and same the slap, who didn't justify I call again at you! …. All of time past with you are precious for me … » I slowly lift up and I fix her in the eyes. Cagalli lift up and kneels on the bed. She supports my glance while blushing gentle.

« …. Because I love you » My voice is a murmur like a stream's murmur. Her cheeks blush a little more and a wonderful smile draws in her sweet lips. Her hand touches lightly my cheek, touch more than a caress.

«I love you too …. » Her voice are a light murmur. She approaches gently her lips of mine.

« I love you since our first glance …. » Her light pink lips alight on mines. She shuts her eyes and I imitate her. I enjoy this time steals at the eternity. It's the first time we recognize our love …. at high voice and the direct way.

She breaks the kiss and she comes to curl up against me. I hug her and I bit sweetly her ear.

« Hum, do you be tired? » I hope she answer no.

« Hum, I die of sleep and tomorrow the day will be long … » she murmurs in yawning. She comes to curl up against me and she shuts her eyes.

« Good night, Kira. »

« Good night my rose » I kiss her forehead. The principal thing is that she feels better …. I shut my eyes and I wait the sleep …. »

_To be continue…. _

Thank you to read this. I hope you understand my bad English - I search always a beta reader in English

If you want send me a review for the faults or for give me your opinion.

Hug and kiss


	2. Reconciliation

**Because I love you**

Author: junon2

Paring: Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: All of characters and place own at the creator of Gundam Seed (sorry, I don't know his name!;)), except the story what I own.

Summary: nocturnal discussions on the pillow.

Warning : **INCEST! **That means a love affair agreed between the brother and the sister! In this chapter, there is a **LEMON **! It's a sex scene so if you are not the appropriate age or you don't like lemon (or incest), you can change the fic ;) and don't read this fic. But for the one who want read it, i'll warm you when the lemon start and finish . Like that, you can pass this part

Author's note: If you read it, you can let a review to give me your opinion smile. I accept the positives remake and the criticism, but not the hurtful or bad words, meaning flames. I choose this paring because I love these characters. -.-

Please, be lenient with me it's my first lemon. Thanks

Euh, please don't kill me (mdr). POV cagalli

I think my French version is better, if you can understand French, read it and sorry for the faults, but English it's not my mother tongue. Mea culpa

Thanks to Inulover4eva who correct me

For my dear best friend, Cagalli Yulla Attha fangirl, who inspire me -

Good read !

_Reconciliation_

« I turn over in my bed for the hundredth time. Grrr I hate to sleep alone ! At last, this was not always the case but there now it's …. Umm …. 6 months since I sleept alone. And I can't find the peace of mind to rest. The bed is too big and too cold.

Kira … .

God, it's my fault that he is not near me during all nights instead he is in his bedroom elsewhere. To my great displeasure Kisaka slams the door violently. It's true that it startled me but it seemed he wanted only to calm me down by saying a little joke. When all's said and done I smile it was very kind, at least coming him.

Kira …. I'd love it so much if you were here, love it if your arms could circle around me.

I don't feel good when near _him_, that security in his arms, love only when he puts down his sweet loving eyes away me.

Curse my bad character!

I go down and I fix the hanging, they prevent to see the sky, anyways it is rains outside as if the weather was to agree with my mood. I turn my look toward the door. _What does he do? Does he come aboard to sleep far away from me ?_ _or does he feel the same torment that I do ? _

I have a grudge against myself because I know that I've hurt him, very bad. I didn't think upon the words that I said this evening. But still does the words came out all on one's own. He isn't responsible for my bad mood, no, but it's on him that I unleash my anger.

Poor kira … forgive me please !

Of course I can get up and go in his bedroom to apologize, it's not so hard, just to get up and to go to where he is, then my soul will be in peace. I need his hands on me, his warmth which wraps me.

God but why did I treat him like a science experiment who didn't have his place here … . His look was so sad and shocked same as Kisaka who stood fixed without word when the words left my lips folded in a rictus of anger. Right after I wanted take back my words, to have never uttered them! But I was too late the pain had taken it's form. Kira came back without a word to say and with only a deadly look at me proceeded to his bedroom. I heard the door slam and I realized how much I had hurt him. I wanted to run and catch up tp him but Kisaka held me by my arm. He told me to let him have a little time.

All night I was hoping he would go down, that he returns. But I don't dare to go up to apologize. I was too afraid that he didn't want to see me. And now I'm afraid that he'll go, that he'll leave me for what I said. My God... I am incompetent, _unable_ to live without him.

I feel the tears run along my check. Every times that we quarrel it's him who does the first step, who comes to apologize. Even when it's me who is at fault. But this time he will not come. I know it' because this time I went too far.

Oh and then damn ! Down with my arrogance!! I'll get up and I'll slip on my slipper. I need him and I'm too afraid to lose him to stay stupidly in my bed to wait after God knows what !

I go toward his bedroom on the other side of the wall without any sound. Maybe he doen't close his lock his door! Luckily the door opens softly without any sound and without resistance. I slip in the dark room whose only light is the one through the windows. His hanging are open and thanks to that I can distinguish his form lying on the bed.

Does he hear me ? I don't know, in any case he doesn't move and he seems to sleep. I come near him softly and silently. His eyes are closed and his face looks peaceful. He sleeps. I sigh softly and I lift the cover. The gesture slow so I don't wake him up, I slip under his cover and I snuggle up against him.

He is hot. A light smile drawes on his lips. What does he dream ?

Sometimes I wonder why he choose me and not her. She is more quiet, more beautiful and much more kind than me. She ressemble a true princess and her character agrees better with his than that of mine. I sigh anew.

I put down my head on his shoulder and I murmur to him : « Forgive me, I swear to you that I didn't think it, I didn't mean to say that ! I'm sorry. I love you soo much … » I feel a new tear wheel carefully on my cheeks.

« I'm afraid to lose you now, please forgive me ! »

After reflection, I will most certainly repeat this tomorow if he'll agree to listen me. I move away a little and I notice that his smile grows. He must dream a beautiful dream. I close my eyes a little and I …. I give a cry of surprise ! Kira had caught me by the shoulders and he is pulling me towards him.

« I know that you didn't think it …. But Cagalli, it hurts when you know the person didn't think about what she said. » he murmurs by my ear before he kisses me nicely my temple.

« Kira … . » I feel the tears flow plentrifully on my face, « sorry I'm really sorry … »

He hugs me a little bit stronger against him.

« I forgive you especially since you came to me. » he continues to murmur and he nibbles my ear. I free myself from him abruptly of his embrace. And I lower my head. I feel the tears flow on my white cheeks. I move away from him adverting my gaze so as to not look at him. Strangely his contact burns me, _hurts_ me. I believe that I don't desreve his kindness towards me, not after what I said. A little question floats in my mind : do I really deserve this kindness ?

« I've been unbearable I don't know what has come over me. … » I fall into silence. Him, he doen't say anything, he sits and he watches me a little surprise by my reaction of retreat. He musn't understand that it's passes now.

« I don't desreve that you are gentle with me or still soft. I believe I don't deserve you all simply. You should be a really mad at me and instead of that you are sweet and affectionate. If i was in your place, I 'd already leave this place and I would never want to see you ! »

Yes, that's what I would do, it's that I believed he would have done as well. I expect to fight, to explain till he forgives me. But no, he contents to listen to me and to hug me against him. Has he no personal pride?

« Cagalli, you forget one thing : I am not you » He answers me with the most calm voice in the world. With him I always have the impression that nothing surprises him, that he know at advance that I'd come to him !

« Even if we are twins I can't say that I'm like you ! « his voice is cold and monotonous like it wears out from having to explain this kind of thing!

I drop my head down a little more and I let my body shiver under the effect of the sob. Twins, he said that we are twins ! Of course it's nothing new I know it very well, that we are brother and sister. But in general we don't mention of our related tie, we avoid to remember we are the same family and that our love is a taboo subject, that it is forbidden.

« i know … » my voice is a murmur. « I know that you aren't me. It's just that it's like it doesn't touch you, like if I said this at any other and that you wanted just remenber that we are … brother and sister! »

I do a break in my speech. I can hear the sound of the rain hitting on the window. I turn my look towards it and I have a revelation.

« Kira, are you sorry for what has happened between us ? Do you regret to choose me ? »

I'm afraid that his answer will be yes. I'm afraid because in the start of the fight I hanged on to our related lie, but now I don't think it's the problem. Only count for me our love. Of course he accepted more fast than me his feeling or maybe he doesn't want it all simply right away what he feels for me. It washim whom convinced me thatwhat we did was never a bad thing, loving each other. It was him who took the frist step.

I don't dare to raise my head towards him for fear of to read an answer that I fear so much.

« But where do you get this idea? » His voice express the surprise but also anger. « Of course not, never I regret to choose you ! You are really … . Oh Cagalli but for the love of God, what did I ever do to make you think that »

Good question, very god question at which I can't answer ! Ironic I don't know why I pose this question, never where come this preoccupations. It was very stupid to say that and yet it was asked more so because I know that he dislikse this kind of discussion, and I did that to irirtate him. But I don't know why he refuses to say it.

« Cagalli, watch me please » His voice becames again soft and sweet, it's very low. I shake my head. I'm afraid that I can read his look. He slides his fingers under my chin and he forces me to raise my head. I try to free myself but he supports a pressure stronger so that I can't resist him.

My eyes finally meets his. I always found that he has a captivating and enthralling look.

« Never will I regret choosing you. And I tell you why...» His voice is extremely soft like a amorously caress on my skin.

« Because you're somebody wonderful; who gives enormously to others ; who isn't afraid to say what she feels and thinks ; who fights for her opinion and for the others ; somebody true and strong ; somebody who we can have confidence in ; sombody … Because you have much qualities in spite of your short-tempered character and sometimes violent, and you are a mule head, as well as a spoiled little girl… And for all of that I love you. »

I look him a little surprised. I lean my head against his andkisses me languorously.

« And if the words aren't enough I can prove to you by my gesture. » he murmurs at my ear. I blush violently, I understood very well his insinuation.

« I … Hum … . That is … . » I stammer but I don't say anything concrete. I in fact, I don't know how to ansewer at this … . Maybe I should say to him why I love him ….

I raise my head and I meet a amethyst look the most amuse !

« Do I succed in leaving the Princess of ORB speechless ? » he teases me. Even if it doesn't please me I must recognize that for this one time I am at a lost for words. That's really rare for me !

He looks at me tenderly and he smiles.

« I love you because you are you » his last sentence summarizes very well the rest I suppose. I wipe away my tears and smile at him. I move near him gently and I put down a chaste kiss on his lips.

« I love you too … . For what you are, for what you do and for what you believe in … . » I'll continue my explanation but my thoughts divert by a hand which slide carefully under the thighs of my pyjamas. I stare at Kira in the eyes and a smile, seductive and sexy draws on his sweet lips. I know what he thinks and what he wants to do ! And for that I do not need a telepathic line between twins or connection of soul, he always starts in the same manner. He knows that what he does to me makes me lose my self-control and then he can do all he wants to me.

**Warning : lemon**

His hand continues to race along side, brushing against delicately my skin. He moves his lips near mine and he kisses me, begging for the entrance into my mouth. I shiver lightly under his sweet caress and I comply with his wishes. His tongue goes to caress amorously mine, while his hands caress my stomach and go imperceptibly towards my chest.

His lips leave mine and slide in my neck where he puts down a trail of little kiss also light that the thousand of butterfly landing a short instant on my skin. His hand finally reach his goal and appeares very affectionate on my breast. I let a light moan of pleasure escape. I know what he wants to do.

His lips come back upon mine and his two hands findit's way behind me, on my back under my hight, he tries to clip open my bra. I smile against his lips : Ultimate Coordinator yet he never could open my bra. I heard him sigh in frustation. His hands leave my back and he removes my T-shirt.

« Why do you wear one to sleep ? » he murmurs at my ear. I smile at his question. Each time he asks the same thing.

« To annoy you and it works » I reply to him with a light laugh before I request his lips and to remove his shirt. He looks me a little suprised, it's rare that I take a initiative in our … hmm, nocturnal discussions.

« Equality my angel … » I nibble his ear's lobe and I can hear his moan of plesasure and his hands come to caress my back before to attack at my bra. I smile amused and I let him to struggle with it. After few minute he is really frustrated from not obtaining what he wants and I start to be sad at lack of his caress. As he persists on my bra he doesn't take care of me and I try devour his neck, yet he doesn't react.

Frustrated because I'm notthe center of his attention, I free myself from his embrace and I take of my bra, throwing it . Obviously he catchs it in full fly and to let it fall on the ground. His eyes are riveted on my chest and he seems hypnotized by my semi nudity. I feel my check blushing and modestly I cross my arms on my chest. I look at him smiling.

He leans towards me and he murmurs : « why do you hide ? » My only answer is a red too violent on my pearly cheek. He smiles a little more and he kisses sweetly all forcing to lengthen me. He attacks then at my pants and he takes of my panties in passing. I am naked and he is half dressy and he let his hands run, his eyes on my body, caressing from look each part of my skin exposed at his eyes. I blush too and I try to hide a little. I am modest, before him.

I can't, unfortunately hide all with my only arms, so I opt for the chest. I cross my arms in front of it and I try to take again capacity under his eyes burning of lust. He leans over me and he uncrosses my arms before to immobilize them beside my head and to caress with his look at new whole of my body.

« You are beautiful … Really gorgeous » he murmurs beside my ear before to kiss softly on the lips. He lets loose my arms and instinctively I close them around his neck to deepen our kiss.

His lips slide down to my neck an one of his hand attack at one of my breast. He shows him very soft and very patient in his caress. He is always like that : soft, sweet and patient with me. I bit my lower lip when his lips always go down, they brush against my shoulder and they finish by tease my other breast. A moan of pleasure escapes my closed lips. I close my eyes and I content to feel his sweet caress.

After a little times which it seems to me an eternity, he stops his soft tortures and he comes back to beg for my lips. Next he attacks my earlobes, sucking it a little befor to murmur : « Touch me please. … I miss of your caress. … »

I blush a little before to lean my head towards his neck and to kiss languorously. Shyly I let one of my hands brush against his naked chest. I heard him moan in my neck and his breath teases my delicate skin. I intensify my caress and I search his lips.

I let my hands to slip until his height and I start to remove what it stay of his clothes. His lips are on my chest. I bend my back slightly and unintentionally. I imagine his smile because now he knows that I refuse nothing.

His hands start to cover lovingly my body while mines draws on his chest a thousand invisible drawings. I have it hard to hold my moan of pleasure. My breath becomes irregular and I finish by let my moan fill the silence of the room. He doesn't delay to moan also and to breath hard. But he has a better control of his feeling and his body than me.

The feeling of a burn appears in my lower stomach. I want more, I need more than his caress. Imperceptly my body ask more and I finsh to bend my body against him searching more contact between our skins. I feel a thing to rub against my leg and I can easly imagine that soon he too will want more. I press my lips upon his and my moans of pleasure become a request of more. I need him, I need what only he can give to satisfy my desire. And I know that he wants the same of me.

Suddenly we are one, an only body, an only heart, an only soul. I appreciate this intimate unity even though it isn't enough to calm my need of him. He keeps his head in my neck not moving, his irregular breath brushing against my soft skin. I slide my hands in his hair.

« I love you Kira » I murmura to his ear. His head leaves my neck and his lips come to fall on mines.

« I love you... too … » he answers me between kisses.

I can feel him in me, his movements are slow and sweet. He is always afraid to hurt me. My hips finish by imatating his and I let the moans pour out my lips. I don't know how much time goes by as he tortures me with his slow and measured gestures. I moan more loud.

« Kira… . »

I have the breath cut and jerky. I know very well that he understood my request. With a a great smile, he complies with my silent petition. I feel my mind fall out of consciousness as it surrounds me. I am only the feelings that he gives me, that our bodies are forming one. My breath speed up and my moans are the most loud. I feel my body contract and I know that I hit my climax. And he too I can feel him to contract and I heard him murmur my name and then next I feel his body relax against me.

… …

**End of lemon **

My breath calms down a little and I feel his caress irregulary at my nape. He is always on top of me and I savour his presence on and in me. Next he comes off me to lay down at my side. Immediately his arms wind around my next and he pulls me to him. I turn towards him and I come to snuggle up against him, the most near possible to feel his smell and yet benefit from his warmth.

His hand caresses my neck next it is lost in my hair. He plays with them for a time.

« They are so soft … . I didn't say all! I can tell of your physique. What I like about you is … » he starts. I put down one finger on his lips to be silent him. I just want the silence from this present, wonderful time.

The idea was not so good, he stars to suck my finger and nibble it. I finish by laugh sweetly under his soft torture.

« Stop Kira ! » I say between laughs.

He lets my finger go quietly and he let his hand run on along my naked body. The simple slight rubbing he does sends the shiver down my skin. I appreciate the caress, the tenderness with that he treat me at each time. That I prefer in him it's that, the tenderness whose he always wrap me, the unconditional love that he give me and he doesn't want nothing in return.

I come off him to lean against my elbow and to admire him a little. I raise my hand and I brush aside some rebellious lock in his beautiful eyes. Kira stares at me and he gives me a smile before he lies down on his back. I come to put down my head on his shoulder and I interwine my finger with his. His free hand comes to caress my arm. Like this I am wonderfully well.

« I love you so much » I murmur sweetly, not to break the magic spell of the situation.

« Hmm, I love you too » His voice is slightly asleep. I think that Sir Ultimate Coordinator is tired !

« The day tomorrow will be long for you, we can sleep » He suggestes always in the same tone.

« All right » I snuggle a little against him and I take a position more confortable. He turns up the cover on us and he kisses my forehead.

« You know when you came I didn't sleep but I wanted to know what you would do or say … . In fact I can't sleep when you aren't in my arms. » He say in confidence. I stand up and I kiss him before to go back in bed.

« I don't sleep too when you aren't here. Good night Kira. »

« Good nighr my sweet angel »

_To be continue…. _

Well finish for this time my first lemon I'm proud of me that I succeed it !! I await your commentary to know if it's good or not

I hope that you like it and that it's comprehensible, especially the lemon. I know my english is bad but this time I've a beta-reader (Thank you verry much Inulover4eva)

A little longer than the first chapter.

Well, hug and kiss to all and thanks to send me a review with your email so that I can reply to you . A review is always welcome by the author.

Well, Miss, Mrs and Sir, good bye and till the next time…


	3. memories

Thanks to Rock Raider, Inulover4eva, furin-a, Infinite sky, .:CagalliRules:. and Alex Ikari to read and review my chapter 2.

Sorry for the long time …. Very sorry.

**Memories**

«I enter in her bedroom. It's a dark room and the only light being in the room is the one which filters by the windows. I look at the bed. It's empty she doesn't always come back.

I can't prevent a frustration's sigh to escape my lips. I want hug her against me. It was a week that I left for the Plants following the Lacus' request a week without her. I love her so much that one week is equal at an eternity for me if she is far of me! I sigh at new.

I hope that she will come back soon, certainly in view of the time. I smile to think of her reaction when she'll see me because she doesn't know that I came back rather… and only for her. I go to the table and I take a picture in hand. I can't stop to smile to watch it: we and our mother. If I knew rather maybe the things will be different, maybe I didn't fall in love with her… My sister. This word is out of tune in my mind. I never can consider her like my sister and especially after our first night. I smile to remember her shyness. It's true that for her it was the first time … an invaluable gift that she gave me by love ant by it I feel the richest man of the world. Remark to my-self, she is always shy when I start to die of desire for her. She is especially when my hands slide on her pearly body.

Involuntarily the memories rush at my mind … I put down again the picture and I sit on an armchair. Where I'm I will see her when she'll enter in the room and she won't see me. I am in the darkest corner of the room. I close my eyes and I let the sweet memories to come back at my mind lightly fogged by the tiredness.

_**Flash-back**_

_The __wind forces me to shut my eyes and when I open them I stay a little surprise. It isn't a boy in face of me but a girl!! My eyes plunge in hers, beautiful golden disk which glance at me with surprise and anger. The most beautiful eyes I never see and in which I want to drown. It takes to me few minutes before to talk and I say a stupidity:_

_«__You are a girl? »_

_Her reaction is immediate: on a tone of a dog ready to bite she answers: «you though that I was what? »_

_I fell that it's better if I don't answer at her. To break the charm I catch her hand and attract her near an exit._

…… … …

_We arrive at a shelter. __I ask the permission to enter which is refused. The young girl in my back says__nothing__She__seems__lost__ in __her__thought__. I Watch __her__ over the top of my __shoulder__She__is__sad__I want to take her in my arm and to hug her near me to comfort her. _

_I decide to say that I'm with a girl and I obtain that she can enter. I push her inside but she resists at me and tries to protest. She seems to worry for me and it is enjoy me… But my Coordinator's strength allows me to win our little duel. I give her a reassuring smile. And I turn the heel to leave the building._

… … … …

_I remove my helmet slowly and I __watch the strangers who helped us. A young girl comes off the group and runs towards me. I don't know her nevertheless she is familiar at me. She tries to slap me but I stop her arm. I plunge my glance in hers … her eyes… it's the young woman of Heliopolis! At new I lost myself in hers beautiful golden disk and I don't listen that she says. She struggles against me to free herself I think. I leave my enchantment when her hand touches my cheek. She slaps me!!! I carry my hand at my cheek and I state at her surprised. Why? What did I do?_

_After she moves away and she joins the rebel's group. __I can't stop following her with my eyes maybe that I'm too insistent in my glance because she watch me with a surprise look over her shoulder. _

… … … …

_I'm sitting in the height and I'm observing the camp. They have many works. I locate her among the group and I catch on me to observe her. Her clothes, the way she walks, she talks with others, she laughs… She is very different of Flay. The memories of the last night came back at my mind and I feel my cheeks lightly turn red. But what did it take me? I must feel very bad to make this, I was in a daze … Did she benefit from that? I don't know …_

_I see the beautiful blond goddess to coma at me. And I can stop me to smile. She is very cute with her golden hairs which flit on her shoulders and her cute amber eyes which stare me… Hum, I slap me mentally I am with Flay. She stops in face of me and she seems to hesitate before talk._

_«I'm sorry for this afternoon, __anyways it isn't that but … I didn't want to slap you …»_

_I stare her a little right in the eyes before to smile at her to reassure her. She sits down near me and we talk a little._

… …… …

_I go out on the Archangel's bridge. I know that it's empty now and I need to be alone a little ant especially far of Flay who suffocate me this last time. I sit down and I try to chase away my dark thought but it's without success. I think always at the tiger of desert … and I feel my tear roll up on my cheeks._

_I heard the door in my back to open and the Cagalli's voice brings me back at the reality. I don't listen her I raise up and I want to leave. She stops me by the hand and she forces me to turn. She seems surprised to saw my tears. I want to free me but she attracts me at her to comfort me. _

_I stay a little surprise by her gesture after my mind records our position and my cheeks flare up. I lost the main idea of my thought. The only thing that my mind can perceive it's the form of her body hugged against mine, the warmth that she gives off, her regular breathing brushing against my neck… I feel a shiver to cover my body. I enjoy this position… Hum a little more … And I am afraid that she remarks it…_

_She moves away me to see if I am better but she doesn't __let go my hands. Suddenly she notes it and blushes lovely before to flare up and to say a heaps of word which don't hit me. The only thing that my mind can understand it's the absence of her body and the cold that she let me to move away of me._

_Without a thought I give up at my instinct. While she continues to talk I roll up my arm around her and I attract her at me. Suddenly she falls silent. She murmurs my name while I bury my nose in her beautiful hairs. She tries to free herself a little embarrassed by our physical contact. I murmur in her hairs: «Just a little, please … »She stops to move and she passes slowly and timidly her arms around me. _

_We stay without a movement a little. I finish by loosen my embrace and I watch her. She is red and watches__ the __ground__I smile: she is very beautiful like that, the Victory's Goddess. _

_I slide a hand under her chin to force her at watch me. Her glance is flustered and she blushes a little more. Without thinking I lean over her and I murmur a "thank you" before to put down sweetly and tenderly my lips on hers. __I __feel__her__shiver__against__ me. I __understand__suddenly__that__ I do. __While I want to finish the kiss she replies at it shyly. I close my eyes and savour the sweetness of her lips before slide my tongue on hers. Shyly she opens partly her lips and I take the opportunity to make deeper our kiss. My tongue teases hers before to become affectionate and lovely. I savour her intimate taste she has a flavour of chocolate and innocence. This kiss is very different of that I exchange with Flay. It's__ more __sweet__romantic__ and soft. I __want__that__it__never__ finish. But __she__ breaks __it__I would protest but I see her pant she needs air and me too._

_Sh__e has the cheeks very red and an evasive glance. She seems very sad and ready to cry. I feel me guilty and I attract her at me to comfort her. She murmurs very low, if I wasn't a Coordinator I wouldn't hear her, «my first kiss… …». I feel my cheeks burnt she gave me a precious gif and I enjoy it more. I hug her a little strong and I feel her to snuggle up me looking for comfort, I know it. I incline toward her ear and I murmur: «Thanks for the gif ». She disturbs a little more when she understands that I heard her confession. I kiss lightly her temple._

… … … …

_I'm__anxious__ for __her__Where__is__she__While she disappeared yesterday I don't stop to ask me this question. I would search her this night but the Commander la Fraga holds me back. I sigh of frustration. He says that he understands me but he can't I'm sure!!! He doesn't care about her like I care about her me!!! I'm dead of worry. I need to know her in safe and especially near me to I can protect her!_

_I bit my lip and fix desperately my location's appliance. Why didn't they arrive to locate her? Unintentionally I think that Flay said me this night. Which right did she reproach me not care of her and to think only at Cagalli? It'__s not like if there is a thing between us …. I shake the head I can try to convince me I can't. I'm with Flay. Why is it so hard to accept it? _

_And particularly why do m__y thought occupy only by the young blond girl? Why do I stop me to undress her with my eyes, to imagine her curve, to dream of her … hum dream I can't confess … to want see her, to hear her, to touch her, to compare her with Flay or rather Flay at her? Why do I haunt by this kiss? __I love Flay, __don't__ I ?? Or I __feel__ in love __with__ … . _

_Suddenly my radar locates a distress __signal. I go to the signal's source and I see her appliance. __A __small__desert__island__Poor girl, like she must have cold and maybe to be afraid. I smile like if Cagalli can be afraid by something! I can't prevent to laugh. I say that I find our poor girl and that I take back her at the Archangel. __The Commander Ramius __seems__relieved__ to know __it_

_I come out my MS and I watch her to run __towards me. I can't hold my lips to draw a smile. I feel me very happy to see her there to be on form. She stops before me a little breathless. She smiles at me sweetly and she murmurs my name. __I __smile__at__her__ back. __Without a though, I come near her and I attract her in my arms to hug her against me. She__is__ surprise but __she__doesn't__ push me __away__. I __kiss__her__hair__She raises her head to watch me and she murmurs my nickname._

_I lean over to murmur at her ear: «I missed you …I was dead of anxiety…» Next__ I put down __my__lips__ on __hers__. The chaste __kiss__became__rapidly__ in __something__ more __sensual__. I __can't__hold__ on __my__ hands to __run__ on __her__ body. __A light moan escape of her lips, I make the most of it to slide my tongue to explore her mouth. Suddenly she takes offence against me and she frees herself of my hug._

_She moves away and she avoids my glance. Her cute pearly cheeks are lovely red. I hear her to say: «you are with … Flay … and next … hue … we ….» I don't want know the next. I go back at new my arm around her and I attract her to hug her. She__steels__her__against__ me. __I'm__maybe__ more __fast__It's true that my only woman experience is Flay and that her I mustn't drive her to have something. In fact she always take the decision for us without ask my opinion. _

_I brush against her temple with my lips. __«__Forgive-me. I didn't want to shock you or to make you feel ill…»_

_«__No, I don't say that. » she starts before to be silent, «in fact yes perhaps … hue, no … in fact I …»_

_I smile amused and I lean over to put down a light kiss on her cheek. «I think that I understand… » She is shy and I'm more fast. I feel her body to relax and she snuggles up sweetly against me. I close my eyes and I savour this time of intimacy which unite us. God, make that it is eternal …._

_I know now that I'm in love with her!_

… … … …

_I __sigh__We are at new at ORB. After all where can we go? We betrayed OMNI and I confess that the fact they wanted sacrifice us has no t a t their advantage. I'm happy that the other follow me. I must thank the Commander La Fraga._

_In spite of the tragic situation for the Archangel I can't prevent me to smile. Because for me ORB is equal at Cagalli … I'm impatient to see her, to hear her sweet voice, to hug her in my arms … I know that her contact will salve me and that for few __minutes I will forget the war which rage outside. When she is near me I forget the outside world, all that count it's us. _

_But how can I see her? To say her that I'm her? It should be hard especially that we don't know too if we are the welcomes to ORB. Nothing proves that we can stay a long time or same we can go where we want. I sigh. My Coordinator's brain must find a solution and rapidly…._

_I hear my name. I haven't the time of react that my back beat up violently the ground. I stiffen __instantaneously like if someone attacked me. The ground is hard and cold under me. In spite of it I don't move, I don't do any gesture…. My mind records to sound, it was Cagalli's voice!_

_She starts to slap me gently and to make me many reproaches. My mind refuses to record that she says. __I feel my body to relax and unintentionally the wellbeing overcome me. I feel me good with her on me, our body pressed. And I'm happy that she was anxious for me. _

_I smile sweetly. She cries in talking but she stops her blows and she slowly stands up. Does she understand our position? She lays down on me and I have a leg between hers. To reassure her I murmur « All is good, I'm her now». I can't prevent to hug her and to attract her at me. She si surprise but she lets me do. __Our __lips__brush__against__She__ blushes a __little__embarrassed__I kiss her. Nothing sensual or provocative only a lip at lip sweet and nice which calm down me and which reassure her…._

… … … … …

_Cagalli's back hurt against the door. Her only reaction is to laugh. __I __think__that__she__ has a __little__ more __drunk__. I __can't__prevent__ me to __smile__I'm__drank__too__It's__true__that__today__was__ a __special__day__We__celebrate__ ours 18 __years__old__And I had her at me all the evening. I enjoyed when she said me yes for a tête-à-tête. Usually, in fact since she knows that we are twins she manages for that we are not alone. Even so since more one year I try to do her understand discreetly that I feel for her. No, she isn't my sister and she will never be. __I love __her__too__ for __that__I don't know if she doesn't understand or she prefers don't know my signals. I decided the last month to show it more direct. And she accepted to come at the restaurant with me, she wears same a dress._

_She comes off the door and she pushes me away. She always laughs. Next she stops and she smiles at me._

_« It's here that you live? __Why not at the residence? »_

_I smile at her and I come out my key on my pocket to open the door. It's her who wants to come here …certainly only by curiosity. I open the door and I part to let her pass. She enters I can't prevent me to notice that her dress is very close-fitting and short. Does she know it? Or does she think that she risks nothing with me? I finish to enter and to close the door. I put down my key on the office in the entry. __Cagalli visites my flat. __She__ stops __before__ a __closed__door_

_« Your bedroom? » she asks __with a little voice._

_« Yes, it's. __Do you want see it? »I ask her to tease her. She looks me with a curious glance and I watch her with a desire's eyes. I see her to blush lovely and she murmurs a « oh » when she understands my insinuation of my glance. I come near her slowly and I give up between the door and me. She starts to laugh the cheeks red next tour body's contact. I know that she fells the same than me. She doesn't forget easily her feelings for me. But never she will say it except if I arrive to convince her!_

_I lean the head and I kiss lightly her lips, only a light touch which makes her to blush__ and at new she murmurs a « oh ». I put down again my lips on hers, this time it's most sensual. I let my tongue to draw the outline of her rose lips. She moens and she gives up at my invitation: she opens partly her mounth and she slide her hands around my neck deepening most our kiss. _

**[Warning lemon**

_My hand searches the door's handle and I open it. I push sweetly Cagalli in the room. She frees herself from me and she looks me with a inquiring glance. _

_«Kira … hue … I … ». She mumbles lovely and she blushes a little more. I smile at her and I move near her slowly. I hug her and I attract her nearest of me. She raises the head to watch me and I benefit to take again his lips. Except that this time I let my hands slide on her forms magnificently put in value by her close-fitting black dress. I hear her to moan of pleasure and I know that she died of desire … to pass the nigh here with me. I let my lips to run in her neck and put down a trail of lightly kiss from the base of her neck to her ear._

_« I never do something that who want as much as me my Angel ».__ I murmurs at his hear before to nibble languorously her ear's lobe and to rise up my hand towards her chest. I hear at new to moan and involuntarily to stick a little more near me. _

_« Kira … that I want … Hue … i wanted … stop this … ».__ She__laughs__: « __it__tickles__! ». i __let__my__tongue__ to __run__against__ the __delicate__ skin of __her__ neck. I __smile__ and I inhale __her__ unique __smell__. I __missed__her__so__much__She__frees__herself__while__my__ hands open __her__dress__She doesn't notice it. I see the black cloth to slide on her body while she tries to hold it back. _

_« I __wanted say … Hue … in a word you see I … hue … in fact I never … I never make … » she is redder and her glance flee. I move near her slowly and I force her to watch me. She blushes a little more and she finishes to murmur: « it's my first time » with a little voice. I smile at her gently._

_« All it is all right, I never hurt you my Love ». __Next I put down my lips on hers. I lift her on the ground and I put her on the bed slowly. I'm above her and she seems a little uncertain that she must do. I decide to remove her dress before I let at new my hand to run on her pearly body. I put down my lips in her neck and I start at new my sweet tortures. She moans strongest than before and she rears her __bobby__ against mine. _

_« Help me to __undress__ me » I __murmur__ to not spoil the wonderful moment which unites us. With the hesitant gesture she starts to open my shirt and she lets one of her hand to caress my chest. __I __moan__sweetly__. I __enjoy__ the contact of __her__fresh__ skin __against__ mine. __I stand a little forcing her to sit that allow me while that her hands discover my chest to remove her bra. I make the most of it to kiss her at new in her neck. I go towards her lips that I kiss passionately. She moans of pleasure against my mouth. _

_After some minutes she understands that I take ok her bar. __She moves backward murmuring an « Oh » of surprise and she crosses her arms before her exposed chest. She blushes violently I just smile and I uncross her arms. I force her to lie down and I maintain hers hands near her head. I part a little and I let my eyes to run on her beautiful and naked body. I bit my lip before to lean over to murmur at her: « you are beautiful my Angel, really magnificent »._

_I kiss her at new letting my tongue to caress hers. She becomes surer and she tries to take the advantage. I accept to lose the battle and to let her conduct our kiss. I run one of my hands on her sweet and pearly skin. I rise until her right breast that I caress sweetly afraid to hurt her and I put down my lips in her neck. I kiss it until her shoulder. She moans again and I see her to bite her lips to prevent the melodious sound to leave it. I choose to be more provocative and I put down a kiss on her right breast before to suck it and to tease it with my tongue._

_Her reaction is immediate: her moans are louder and she presses her naked body against mine. __I feel her to lose her control. I know now that I will make her all I want. I continue my sweet torture letting to ignore the pressure in my crotch. She is more than receptive at my caress. I feel her hands to run in the length on my side before to stop hesitant on my waist. She finishes to open my pants and to undress me. We are naked and our skins are in contact direct, wonderful sensation of sweetness. _

_Our jerky breathings brush against the other's skin at an irregular rhythm. I stay like that on her a little just to savour the carnal contact and to benefit from the sweetness of the moment. I feel her hands brush against my back and I move away a little to kiss tenderly her lips. My hands run on her body and I feel hers do the same but she is shyer than me in her caress. __I continue to cover her of caress and kiss while a time which seem an eternity and she does the same. _

_After a long time our body makes one. We are only this: a body, a heart, an only soul. I stay without a movement to benefit from the sensation and to let her to calm down the pain. I felled her nails to drive in my sink. I wait that she relaxes against me to start to move in her very slowly. I'm sad because I hurt her. I feel her body to relax against mine and she imitates my movement. Our moans are louder and our breathing are more jerky._

_I hear her voice murmurs: « … __Kira … I __want__ …. __Please … »same if she says nothing I understand that she wants and I comply with her request and after all it's too what I want. _

_I start to lose the time's notion and the all is around us. I can feel her to contract against me and I know she rush the climax. I __join her in her ecstasy._

**[End of lemon**

_I stay a little on and __in her without a movement, just to take my breath and to let a little more than our intimate union. I finish remove me on her and to lie down against her. I immediately hug her and she comes to snuggle up against me putting down a hand on my heart and her head on my shoulder. She__falls__asleep__against__ me. __I remove the cover on us and I fall asleep to. _

_**End of Flash back**_

The bedroom door opens and it leaves me on my thoughts. I watch the form to enter on the room without to turn out the light. It's her I know it same if I can't see her face I recognize her forms, the way whom she moves. She goes towards the table and she takes the picture in hand. She watches her in silence. I can hear a sigh toe scape her sweet lips.

« Kira… I miss you …. Please come back …. »

I see her to dry e tear. She stays there standing in the dark to look this picture that she knows perfectly. I know that my absence hurts her and that she doesn't know that I can see her, that I'm here.

I rise and I come near her without a noise. I hug her tenderly and I hide my nose in her silky hairs. She starts and she contract her a little surprise.

« I'm here my Angel … » I murmura t her ear. I feel her to relax against me.

« Kira… I missed you … » she sighs lightly. I smile and I kiss her hairs.

She turns over towards me and she kisses lightly my lips.

« When did you arrive ? And why did you come back today? … Does it … » I stop her on putting down a finger on her lips and I smile at her.

« I came back for you because I missed you … » I lower my head and I put down a reassuring kiss on her pink lips. Our kiss is long. A reassuring kiss … like when I came back to ORB the first time.

This night I'll can sleep because she will be in my arms ….»

_To be continue_

_Thanks to read and review me and sorry for the multiple faults ;)_


End file.
